Back to December
by gallaghergirl123
Summary: So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time.


Hey, I am writing another one-shot. This one is based on Taylor Swift's song, Back to December, even though I don't really like the song. Well please enjoy.

**Dedicated to: **xxxhazelxcrimsonxx, because I decided to!

**Summary: **So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Back to December nor Gakuen Alice

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.**

**You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather****.  
Your guard is up and I know why.**

"Polka," Natsume said raising the awkward tension felt between the two, "Nice to see you again."

The brunette faked a smile and ignored the nickname from elementary school, "You too, Natsume."

Silence engulfed them once more. As soon as the two made eye contact, Natsume noticed the pain visible in her eyes. She would quickly fight a blush as she averted his eyes, which Natsume noted was cute.

"Life's pretty good now, huh? How've you been?" Mikan asked, still refusing to face him.

Natsume looked down, ashamed of what had happened in the passed, "Tch, fine."

' Tears started forming on her hazel orbs, but she refused to let them fall as she whispered, "There you go again, unable to express your emotions."

A pang of guilt stabbed his heart as he heart Mikan's words. She wasn't over anything; nothing at all. The night still haunted her more than anything.

Natsume turned his eyes so they would land on her. He noticed how much mature she had gotten since high school. She had developed curves, her hair was finally down and flowing at her side, but the rare smile Natsume saw, was still the same. Needless to say, she looked beautiful.

"How's your family?" He questioned, trying to stir up some small talk.

"Ask Ruka. You and Hotaru were my only family" Mikan gave a sad chuckle. "And both of you left me," she added inaudible to the crimson-eyed lad sitting in front of her.

Natsume cringed at the word, 'were', as in no longer. She was all alone and he could do nothing about it. But hell, that's why he swallowed his pride to come here today.

"Mikan," he began.

**Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die****.**

_Mikan squealed in happiness; Natsume and her were going to Sadies together. Natsume had ordered that she pick him up as his house, because she asked it, and it was her responsibility. _

_She knocked on Natsume's door, but received no answer._

"_Natsume, you home?" She asked aloud as she once again knocked on the door._

_A girl with raven-hair and crimson pools opened the door, whom Mikan noted as gorgeous, "Hey, I am Aoi, what do you want with my brother?"_

_Mikan gave a sigh of relief that Aoi wasn't Natsume's other girlfriend, "I'm your brother's girlfriend, Mikan; he told me to pick him up here."_

_Aoi shot Mikan a guilty look, "I am sorry Mikan-chan, but I don't think you're Natsume-nii's girlfriend. My brother is in his bedroom making out with him girlfriend, Luna right now." _

_Mikan's eyes widened for a spilt second and she almost began crying, but reverted back to normal as she began to lie, "Oh I am sorry, I have the wrong house! I was looking for Takahashi." Right after Aoi bid goodbye and closed the door, Mikan dropped the roses she brought for Natsume and sprinted as fast as she could to Hotaru._

"_Hotaru!" Mikan cried out looking for some comfort in her best friend. _

_The inventor rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Leave me alone, idiot."_

"_But Hotaru-"Mikan started._

"_Sorry, but I have to go meet Ruka. We are moving away after this dance and we have to pack," Hotaru gave a small smile at the mention of this._

_Mikan smiled at her best friend's happiness, "You're right Hotaru. I was just kidding. It was nothing important."_

_Hotaru nodded at Mikan and walked away as Mikan's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, being denied the comfort she needed._

_**At Natsume's House**_

"_Natsume-nii," Aoi called out after Luna had left, "Do you know a girl named Mikan?"_

_Natsume nodded with a smirk on his face, "I'm pretty sure she is my girlfriend, but it's not like a really like her anyway."_

_Aoi smiled a sad one, "Oh, well I don't think she will be for long. She came here and I told her about Luna. I guess she was lying when she said she was looking for a guy named Takahashi."_

_Natsume's smirk faded, "Holy shit Aoi! What the hell?" He ran out of the door, only to find roses going rotten on door step. Natsume turned around, walked back into the house and didn't regret a thing. _

**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.**

"_Natsume," Mikan said looking into his crimson eyes, "I know about Luna."_

"_So?" He responded, "Are we breaking up?"_

_Mikan smiled, "Well, only if you want to! I was going to give you another chance."_

_Natsume faced her, stoic as ever, "I don't want another chance." He walked out of her life and into the cold weather of December._

**These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side****.**

"_Natsume!" Mikan smiled as she sat next to him in the passenger seat, "I have a great joke for you!"_

_Natsume rolled his crimson orbs, "I bet it is as stupid as you, Polka."_

"_I am going to ignore that for now. But here's the joke: how many letters are in the alphabet?"_

"_Polka, 26, that's why I know you are in idiot," Natsume spat._

_Mikan chuckled at his answer, "No! 24, E.T. went home!" After a couple seconds of silence, Mikan burst into a laughter fit. _

"_It's such a funny joke, huh?" Mikan laughed harder._

_Natsume rolled his eyes once again, "Sure, Polka, sure."_

**Realized that I loved you in the fall.**

**Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.**

_After he bid her a goodbye, all he could think about was her. Her smile, her hair, her idiotic jokes, anything about her, was the only thing occupying his mind. How many breathes she took before answering a problem in class, which was four, by the way._

'_What is this?' He kept asking himself, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. She loved him, while he didn't, but now why is it feeling as if he does love her?_

_Then he realized he did. Natsume Hyuuga was in love with his ex-girlfriend Mikan Sakura. He chuckled as he looked at the fall leaves. 'What do you know? It's almost December.'_

**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time**

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
**

"_Natsume?" Mikan asked with a worried expression etched on her face as she touched her hand to his, "What's wrong?"_

"_She's gone!" He shouted and slapped her hand away, "Today's her birthday too! My mom, she is gone! Dad killed her! Stupid September!"_

_Mikan frowned at Natsume and embraced him, "Natsume, it's okay to cry. Just let it all out now, and then promise your mom you won't cry for her ever again, and live a happy life."_

_Then he began sobbing, for the first time, in front of her_

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.**

Mikan shot him a confused glance, "Natsume?"

Natsume looks at her, still expressionless, "I am sorry."

Mikan stayed quiet, so he continued, "If I can go back in time, I would change that day. I regret it all. I regret loosing you. You are the best thing I could have had. I know Imai probably feels this too. I'm in love with you Mikan! I was just too stupid to realize before. When Aoi first told me you heard about Luna, I freaked out that it could end between us. Then I got more scared because I didn't want to get into anything too serious, so I let you break it. I'll do anything to get you back, and even love you right this time."

The brunette smiled at him, but still did not answer.

"What do you say?" He eyed her with hope, anxiety and worry.

**But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go bac****k to December all the time.  
All the time**

"Natsume," Mikan grinned, "Didn't I say that I would give you another chance if you wanted one."

**End**


End file.
